This multicenter protocol will determine the impact of nontuberculous mycobacteria on the natural course of cystic fibrosis lung disease in the U.S. CF Centers. It will 1) define the prevalence of NTM in U.S. CF Centers; and 2) describe the clinical course of CF patients with NTM.